The present invention relates firstly to a packaging clamp and more particularly to a packaging clamp which is particularly useful for the forming of a package of curved metal plates using, for example, steel strapping extending between several of such clamps and over the plates. Secondly, the present invention relates to a method for utilizing such clamps to form a package of a particular material which is to be packaged.
It is desired to build very large tanks which will be utilized for the transport of LNG (liquified natural gas) from areas of production to regions of consumption. One method of building these tanks uses the idea of welding together a number of spherically curved aluminum sections from which the tank results. Such sections, which are referred to as "orange peel" sections, are illustrated in FIG. 9 of the article "Aluminum and LNG--New Perspective on a Changing Partnership" by George E. Herrman and Donald E. Branscome in the Pipeline & Gas Journal, June 1973. Typically, the orange peel sections are welded together into the final sphere at a location different from that where the orange peel sections themselves are manufactured. Methods and devices are needed by which these orange peel sections can be shipped. The weights which are involved can be quite large. For example, for a tank having an inner diameter of 35 meters, a package of 8 aluminum plates can weigh more than 53,000 pounds.